B. J. Ward (actress)
| birth_place = Wilmington, Delaware, U.S. | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer | years_active = 1960–present | spouse = Donald Trenner (m. 1960s; div. 19??) | agent = SBV Talent Agency | website = }} Betty Jean Ward (born September 16, 1944), professionally known as B. J. Ward, is an American actress, voice actress and singer. She is the creator and star of Stand-Up Opera, a musical one-woman show, and is a licensed aviator. Early life Betty Jean Ward was born in Wilmington, Delaware, but grew up in New York City. Personal life Ward was first married to Donald Trenner in the mid 1960s, they divorced a couple years later. She later married to director Gordon Hunt from 1995 until his death in 2016. Her stepdaughter is actress Helen Hunt. Acting career Early career She made her debut on the stage in 1960, in the original off-Broadway production of The Fantasticks, where she was an understudy for the role of Luisa/the Girl. B.J. Ward had gotten the part by calling the producer of the show. She toured with the Groundlings for a short while before starting her voice over career on Hanna-Barbera's Jana of the Jungle in 1978. Voice acting career Ward is best known as a voice actress. Her animation voice credits include: * Scarlett on G.I. Joe * The title role on Jana of the Jungle * Deena Strong on Robo Force— The Revenge of Nazgar * Betty Ross in The Incredible Hulk * Panky and Punkin on The Pink Panther and Sons * Casey Kelp, Celia and Lil' Seaweed in Snorks * Bjørn's wife in The Little Troll Prince * Velma in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders and Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. * Betty Rubble in various Flintstones productions from the 1980s to the early 2000s. * Princess Allura, Witch Haggar and all female voices in Voltron, with the exception of Queen Merla, who is voiced by Tress MacNeille * Melissa Duck in The Duxorcist on Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * Lady from The Biskitts * Violet Gray from Peanuts * Tom's Owner from Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Whopper in Pound Puppies * Butch in The Little Rascals * Dr. Erica Slade in Sky Commanders * Elektra in Space Stars * Harmond in TaleSpin * Tommy Stubbins in The Voyages of Doctor Dolittle * Mrs. Brown in Paddington Bear * Mage, Halinor in W.I.T.C.H. * Teresa Bobcat (Bubsy's niece), Oblivia Cat and Ally Cassandra in the Bubsy TV pilot. * Fanny Frog in Saturday Supercade (Frogger segment) * Iris the computer in The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Winnie Woodpecker in The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Small Foot in Challenge of the GoBots * Glinda the Good Witch of the North in The Wizard of Oz * Wonder Woman in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians * Cassandra Cross and Lilith Cross in The Centurions * Shaggy's Mom, Sugie, Evil Babysitter, Rona Lickton, and others in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Grumpella in The Little Engine That Could * Singing voice of Judy Jetson in Rockin' with Judy Jetson * Googie and Repulsa in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Rusty Nails in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound * Galli in Gallavants * Megellenic in The Pebble and the Penguin * Mrs. Bucktooth in Christopher and Holly a.k.a. The Bears Who Saved Christmas * The singing voice of Velma in Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * The Queen of Hearts in The Pagemaster (Her only line is to scream "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" at Richard Tyler, the main character of the movie) * Aunt Margaret in Curious George * Joel's mother in Ben 10 (Episode "Big Fat Alien Wedding") * Queen Bea in 2 Stupid Dogs (Episode "Queen Bea") * Additional Voices in The Mask: Animated Series * M3 in Batman: The Animated Series (episode "The Lion and the Unicorn") * Witch Hag in Samurai Jack (Episode XXX) * Mayor Waters in The Spectacular Spider-Man (Episode "Persona") * Doctor Bittersweet in Totally Spies (Episode "Passion Patties") * Duke's Mom, Connie Hauser in G.I. Joe: Renegades (Episode "Homecoming Part One") * Dr. Asinovskovich, Lady, and Woman in Regular Show (Episode "Grilled Cheese Deluxe") * The Mistress of Baskerville Manor in Droopy, Master Detective (Episode "Sherlock Droopy") * Brunhilda Bear and Buttercup Bear in The New Yogi Bear Show (Episode "Yogi De Beargerac") * Raye Fay in Monster in My Pocket: The Big Scream * Additional voices in The Bugs Bunny Show * Additional voices in Mighty Max * Additional voices in Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Additional voices in James Bond Jr. * Additional Voices in Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Wizz and Wigg in The Zula Patrol Live-action career In 1985, she made a rare film appearance in the TV movie Malice in Wonderland alongside Elizabeth Taylor and Jane Alexander. Ward has also guest-starred on television series such as Frasier, ER, and In-Laws. Video game career She has also done voices for video games, including: * Stonekeep * Grandia II * Dark Chronicle * Jade Empire * Legacy of Kain (Additional voices in multiple titles in series) * Demon Stone * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage * Baldur's Gate II * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits * Onimusha 3, Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams * Orphen: Scion of Sorcery Other acting and singing work In addition, she has also done voiceovers for theme parks, including: * Voices for Epcot Center and Euro Disney, including the safety narration for Spaceship Earth from 1994 to 2007. * The narration of the former PeopleMover attraction at Disneyland. * "Mother" in the 1993 version of the Carousel of Progress. * Some of the singing voices ("Burrow's Rabbit", opossums and rabbits) in Splash Mountain * The current voice guide for It's a Small World and the refurbished Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover attraction at Magic Kingdom Filmography Television *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' - Additional voices (1960) *''Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress'' - Mother/Sarah (1964) *''Jana of the Jungle'' - Jana (1978) *''Space Stars'' - Elektra (1981) *''The Little Rascals'' - Butch / Waldo (1982) *''Pac Preview Party'' - TV Movie - Butch / Waldo (1982) *''Spider-Man'' - Medusa / Namorita (1982) *''The Incredible Hulk'' - Betty Ross / Alicia Masters (1982) *''The Smurfs'' - Additional Voices (1982-1989) *''Alvin & the Chipmunks'' (1983) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero: The M.A.S.S. Device'' - TV Mini-Series - Scarlett (1983) *''Pink Panther and Sons'' - Panky / Punkin (1984) *''SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' - Jayna (1984) *''G.I. Joe: The Revenge of Cobra'' - TV Mini-Series - Scarlett (1984) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) *''The Voyages of Dr. Dolittle'' - Tommy Stubbins (1984) *''Snorks'' - Casey Kelp (1984-1988) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' - episode - When You Witch Upon a Star - Marcella (1985) *''The Jetsons'' (1985) *''Star Fairies'' - TV Movie - Sparkle / Michelle / Mother (1985) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' - Small Foot (1985) *''G.I. Joe:The Pyramid of Darkness'' - TV Mini-Series - Scarlett (1985) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' - Wonder Woman / Young Bruce Wayne (1985) *''G.I. Joe'' - Scarlett / Reporter / Harper Supporter /Pelar Vasquez / Flo Breckinridge / additional Voices (1985-1986) *''The Centurions'' - Cassandra Cross / Lilith Cross (1986) *''Jonny Quest'' - Additional Voices (1986) *''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' - Various Characters (1986) *''The Flintstone Kids'' - Betty Jean Bricker / Mrs. Rockbottom (1986-1988) *''Foofur'' (1987) *''DuckTales'' - episode - Top Duck - Burnie McQuack / Loopie McQuack (1987) *''Popeye and Son'' - Rad (1987) *''Sky Commanders'' - Dr. Erica Slade (1987) *''Superman'' - Additional Voices (1988) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' - Additional Voices (1988) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' - Mrs. Rogers / Sugie Rogers / Babysitter (1988) *''The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special'' - TV Special - Betty Bricker / Mrs. Gravelson / Female Announcer (1988) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' - Additional Voices (1988) *''Bugs vs. Daffy: Battle of the Music Video Stars'' - TV Special - Additional voices (1988) *''Fantastic Max'' - Additional Voices (1988-1989) *''Matlock'' - episode - The Black Widow - Bernice Wooley (1989) *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' (1990) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - episode - Fields of Honey - Honey (1990) *''The Wizard of Oz'' - Glinda the Good (1990) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' - Additional Voices (1991) *''Darkwing Duck'' - Additional Voices / Patricia / Gloria Swansong (1991) *''James Bond Jr.'' (1991) *''TaleSpin'' - episode - Louie's Last Stand - Records Clerk (1991) *''Fish Police'' - episode - The Shell Game - Widow Casino (1992) *''Capitol Critters'' - Additional voices (1992-1995) *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' - TV Special - Betty Rubble (1993) *''The Town Santa Forgot'' - TV Special (1993) *''Bonkers'' - Additional Voices (1993) *''Murder, She Wrote'' - episode - Love's Deadly Desire - Chairwoman (1993) *''Shining Time Station'' - episode - Becky Makes a Wish - performs the song "Help Your Wish Along" (1993) *''The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions'' - Video short - Betty Rubble (1994) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' - episode - Twilight Ozone - Federal Spokesman (1994) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' - episode - The Lion and the Unicorn - M3 (1995) *''Daisy-Head Mayzie'' - TV Special - Mrs. McGrew (1995) *''Gargoyles'' - episodes - A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time, Pendragon & Sentinel - Fleance / Professor Duane / Lady of the Lake (1995-1996) *''The Story of Santa Claus'' - TV special - Additional Voices (1996) *''Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles'' - episode - The Journey - Billy's Mom / Fleance / Alexander (1996) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' - Iris the Computer / Nurse Holloway (1996-1997) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' - additional voices (1996-1998) *''Johnny Bravo'' - episodes -Johnny Bravo/Jungle Boy in 'Mr. Monkeyman'/Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women, The Sensitive Male/Bravo Dooby Doo & I Used to Be Funny/My Fair Dork/'Twas the Night - Velma Dinkley / Aunt Jebidisa / additional voices (1997) *''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' - Female computer / Stanley / Amazon (1997) *''Cow and Chicken'' - Betty Rubble (1998) *''The Scooby-Doo Project'' - TV Short - Velma Dinkley (1999) *''The Bunny Years'' - TV Movie documentary - Herself (1999) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' - episode - The Spy's the Limit/Ready, Aim, Fire (1999) *''Batman Beyond'' - episode - Out of the Past - Singer (2000) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' - Winnie Woodpecker / Mother Nature (1999-2001) *''Night of the Living Doo'' - TV Short - Velma Dinkley (2001) *''The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Award Show Program Special... Live!... in Stereo'' - TV Special - Betty Rubble (2002) *''Curious George'' - Aunt Margaret / Aunt Margret (2006-2014) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' - episode - Persona - Mayor Waters (2008) *''Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas'' - TV Movie - Aunt Margaret (2009) *''G.I. Joe: Renegades''- episode - Homecoming Part 1 - Connie Hauser (2011) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year'' - Video - Master Alchemist (2016) Film *''The New Maverick'' - TV Movie - B.J. Vinnie's Henchman (1978) *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' - Small Foot (1986) *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' - Video - Scarlett (1987) *''The Duxorcist'' - Looney Tunes Short - Melissa Duck (1987) *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' - TV Movie - Zippy (1988) *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' - TV Movie - Chieftess / Desert Flower / Elderly Lady / Girl / Rusty Nails (1988) *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' - Whopper (1988) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf'' - TV Movie - Googie / Repulsa (1988) *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' - Melissa Duck (1988) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) *''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' - Short - Betty Rubble (1990) *''Queen Esther'' - Video short - (1992) *''Bugs Bunny's Creature Features'' - TV Movie (1992) *''Jonny's Golden Quest'' - TV Movie - 3-DAC (1993) *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' - TV Movie - Betty Rubble (1993) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' - Tom's Owner (1993) *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' - TV Movie - Betty Rubble (1993) *''The Pagemaster'' - Queen of Hearts (1994) *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' - TV Movie - Betty Rubble (1994) *''The Return of Jafar'' - Video - Street Mother (1994) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' - Video - Velma Dinkley (1998) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' - Video - Velma Dinkley (1999) *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' - Video - Velma Dinkley (2000) *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' - Video - Velma Dinkley / Cyber-Velma Dinkley (2001) Video games *''Blazing Dragons'' - Video Game - the Lady of the Lake (1996) * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage - Video Game - Casca (1999) *''Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Volume II: Empires at War'' - Video Game (2000) *''Scooby-Doo: Classic Creep Capers'' - Video Game - Velma Dinkley (2000) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen'' - Video Game - Additional voices (2000) *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' - Video Game - Velma Dinkley (2001) *''Star Trek: Starfleet Command III'' - Video Game - Romulan Officer #1 (2002) *''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' - Video Game - Velma Dinkley (2002) *''Star Trek: Elite Force II'' - Video Game - Katarina Scott (2003) *"Onimusha: Dawn Of Dreams" - Video Game - Ohatsu (2007) References External links * * B. J. Ward at Voice Chasers Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Actresses from Wilmington, Delaware Category:American female singers Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century women singers